Until I Find You Again
by Kosh
Summary: A touching music-video based on the song Until I Find You Again by Richard Marx. It features Elfangor dreaming of Loren after the Ellimist returned him to his rightful place in time.


Author's note: Hi, some of you may know me from the song-fics I post in the DBZ section on this page. For those of you who don't, I'd just like to introduce myself as a hopeless romantic that loves posting song-fics. This fic is more in the form of a music video type thing, so just imagine this as if you were watching it on TV. ^_^ Enjoy!

Until I Find You Again  
Sung by Richard Marx

A single star stands out in the endless blackness of the sky. The shot slowly pans back to reveal the star is merely a twinkle in the pupil of a dark brown eye, but the rest of the person's face remains unseen. The shot pans back up into the sky to show the star again, then pans back to reveal a different eye; this eye is emerald-green. 

__

Lately I've been trying   
To fill up my days since you're gone. 

Hooves plod down heavily on the ground, almost dragging across the blue-green grass. A large, bone-white tailblade is silhouetted against a bright cluster of stars on the horizon. It is Elfangor, walking alone with his head hung low and his stalk eyes turned up to the stars. He stops and turns his face upwards, his main eyes opening slowly.

__

The speed of love is blinding,   
And I didn't know how to hold on.

He continues walking, passing through a cloud of bioluminescent insects. They surround him like a living curtain of stars, making shimmers pass over his eyes. His eyes are large, glistening and filled with loneliness as he stops to watch the glowing points of light swirl around.

My mind won't clear.   
I'm out of tears.

Slowly, Elfangor hangs his head again and continues walking, eventually coming to a stop next to his Guide Tree. He places his hands on the tree, allows his forehead to touch the bark and closes all four of his eyes.

__

My heart's got no room left inside.

Everything begins to blur slightly.

__

How many dreams will end? 

Images of a girl with flowing, wavy golden hair and blue eyes slowly appear. Like the snapping of a camera, she is several feet closer with each flash, running with her arms held outwards. The wind is in her hair, the sun is shining all over her, and she is laughing.

__

How long can I pretend? 

The image fades, Elfangor lifts his head to look at the tree and his delicate hands slowly slip away from the purple bark. His index fingers brush against some Andalite writing which, when translated into English text, spells out Loren's name.

__

How many times will love pass me by,   
Until I find you again? 

Elfangor traces the writing a few times, his stalk eyes smile slightly and he slowly turns away from the tree._  
  
Will the arms of hope surround me?_

The sky blazes as several shooting stars pass overhead. Elfangor stops to look up at them, blinking every so often with one set of eyes or the other. One of the many moons rise beside him, making him just a shadow on the top of a small hill.

__

Will time be a fair-weather friend? 

He drops his head and continues walking, eventually coming to a stop next to a lake. The water is so clear that one can't tell the sky apart from the surface of the water. 

__

Should I call out to angels,   
Or just drink myself sober again?

The image of the sky ripples and becomes distorted as a hoof is dipped into the water.

__

I can't hide, it's true.   
I still burn for you. 

Elfangor takes his hoof out of the water and the rippling comes to a stop. Loren's image slowly fades in on the water, rippling slightly with the natural ripples on the water's surface.

__

Your memory just won't let me go. 

He closes his eyes and his image blurs. When it clears again, he is standing inside the Jahar with Loren next to him. Her lips are moving as if she were speaking, then she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek._  
  
How many dreams will end?_

The image changes. It becomes an image of Elfangor and Loren standing together, gazing at each other with heavily-lidded eyes as shimmers of light surround them. The wind is blowing Loren's hair around, and Elfangor's gentle hand reaches out to smooth it down. Loren smiles and closes her eyes, raising her hand to touch his when it comes to rest on her cheek.

How long can I pretend? 

Everything blurs, Elfangor opens his eyes and looks down at the water. He sees only his reflection, his main eyes seem to frown and he distorts his reflection with a simple pass of his tailblade. By the time the water has stopped rippling, he is already gone.

__

How many times will love pass me by,   
Until I find you again? 

As Elfangor walks, a phantom image of Loren appears at the edge of the meadow where he is walking. His main eyes widen, he takes off running towards the image. Seconds before he reaches it, the image of Loren vanishes, and his arms close around empty air._  
  
I'd hold you tighter,   
Closer than ever before. _

The entire scene changes to show Elfangor in his fighter, which is crashing on Earth. He has all four eyes squeezed shut, both hands braced against the cockpit window frame and fire burning all around him. The fighter crashes, everything is black for a second, then the scene switches to show Elfangor looking up at Tobias.

__

Yeah. 

Visser Three's ship lands, causing wind to blow everywhere. As his blue fur ripples in the wind, Elfangor reaches out and presses his soft hand against Tobias's cheek. Tobias jerks his head back, his eyes widen and he runs to join Jake, Cassie, Rachel and Marco. He is seen looking back one last time, and Elfangor smiles at him with sparkling eyes.

__

No flame would burn brighter, 

Elfangor is shown battling Visser Three, fighting with all he has. Though he is dying, his eyes are full of fire, then pain as Visser Three's tailblade slices into his shoulder. Elfangor's head jerks back, a brief spray of blood goes up, and he falls to his knees as the shadow cast by the monster Visser Three is morphing falls over him. A tentacle wraps around Elfangor's neck, he struggles with all he has left, and his eyes open to reflect the stars as the tentacle lifts him off the ground and holds him over a massive mouth. One of the Andalite's stalk eyes turn slightly, and Tobias's reflection appears in the pupil.

__

If I could touch you once more, 

The tentacle releases Elfangor as Visser Three drops him into his mouth. Elfangor falls into darkness, kicking his hooves, waving his arms and whipping his tail. A ray of light still illuminates just his head, which quickly jerks back in pain as the teeth start to bite into him. Although what is being done can't be seen, the pained expression is clear, even as his head goes limp. His eyes remain open, Tobias's image still burned within their emerald depths.

__

Hold you once more!

The image switches to show Elfangor from behind, standing in foggy whiteness. He looks confused, all four eyes searching. Thicker fog swirls around him, and for a long time, everything is completely blurred._  
  
[Guitar Interlude]_

Slowly, the fog passes to reveal Loren, standing there smiling with her golden hair blowing around her. Elfangor turns to see her there, his eyes widen and he gallops as fast as he can with his arms held out to her. Loren's lips move to form his name, and she begins to run as well, her arms outstretched. _  
  
How many dreams will end?_

Loren and Elfangor meet and embrace each other tightly. Loren's hair blows across Elfangor's arms, and he reaches a hand up to touch the back of her head, his fingers becoming slightly entangled in the golden locks of hair. Loren pulls her head back, looks up into his eyes and slowly leans in to kiss his face where a human would have lips. Elfangor closes his eyes, reaches his hand up and slowly brushes his palm against her face.

__

How long can I pretend? 

Elfangor smiles with his eyes, Loren smiles back with her lips and they step back while still holding hands. Both of them have their own mental images showing in their head. The shot shows Loren, then slowly turns to show Elfangor as a human. He has hair like Tobias's and deep brown eyes. There's a flash, the shot shows Elfangor, then slowly turns to show Loren as an Andalite. Her eyes are a deep golden-green, and her fur is royal purple. Another flash appears, and the image reverts to just Elfangor and Loren again in their natural forms.

__

How many times will love pass me by,   
until I find you again? 

Holding hands, Loren and Elfangor slowly walk together in the mist. Up ahead of them, a brilliant white light reveals itself. Elfangor stops, but Loren squeezes his hand and he turns his stalk eyes to look at her. She puts her arm around his waist, he puts his arm around hers, and the two slowly walk into the light until they disappear.

__

Until I find you… 

The light continues to shine, then the shot slowly pans back to reveal the light is now just a reflection in the pupil of an eye. Slowly, the shot pans back further to reveal Tobias gazing up at the sky. The shot switches to his eye again, the color changing from dark brown to copper-gold. Seconds later, a red-tailed hawk spreads its wings and flies away, slowly becoming a shadow against the moon.

__

…again… 

Slowly, the shot pans down to reveal the construction site where it all began, then fades to black.


End file.
